What If?
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: 'Mom, sometimes I wonder...what if I had never walked into the host club that day? Would I be hurting as much as I am right now? I think I would just be...empty. Like a stuffingless toy.' Rated T for language, perhaps behavior in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another new story, because I love KyoXHaru and haven't written a KyoXHaru fanfic yet, so that's what this is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Full summary: 'Mom, sometimes I wonder...what if I had never walked into the host club that day? Would I be hurting as much as I am right now? I think I would just be...empty. Like a stuffingless toy.'**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi bit the end of her pencil, trying to brainstorm ideas while waiting for her four o'clock appointment to show up. The hosts, being loud as usual, were all entertaining. She sighed and slouched down in her chair, only to get a harsh voice whispering, "Keep yourself together. It's been a long day for all of us."

Haruhi turned around to see Kyoya's glasses glaring down at her. She stuck her tongue out playfully, turning back to the notebook as Kyoya went back to counting funds. She rolled her eyes as Tamaki dropped a teacup, freaking out and rushing to her side to make sure the china hadn't bounced halfway across the room and cut her somehow. Mori sighed, him and Hunny bending over to clean up his mess as Tamaki's customer sat down, a blush visible from Haruhi's spot across the hall. "Tamaki senpai, go entertain. You know damn well that I didn't get hit with any china..." she muttered. Tamaki, shocked, went and sat in his emo corner as Kyoya gave her another evil glare.

"I've warned you multiple times not to cuss in the music room until after every single guest is gone. That's another five hundred yen to your debt."

"Shut up," she muttered quietly, again turning back to the notebook.

Her appointment never showed, thus earning her the debt addition of six thousand yen for losing her third customer this week. She rolled her eyes, this allowed her to get more homework time in. That is, until her next customer came.

She talked politely, though she was rather short with her words. After the girl had bid her farewells and set the teacup she was holding back on the table, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and led her out into the hallway. The ladies didn't notice them leaving, as either the twincest act was too alluring, Tamaki's kingly shit was too attractive, or Hunny's cake-eating was too adorable. Haruhi muttered cuss words all the way out the door and when Kyoya shut it quietly she raised her voice. "Damn rich bastards, I'm doing my best."

"No, Haruhi, you're not. I expect more from you."

"And I expect more from you! All you assholes ever do is entertain rich girls for less than two percent of the debt you hold over a scholarship student. Scholarship. As in no money whatsoever. Why do you keep adding debt for useless shit that I can't help?"

Kyoya waited patiently for the girl to finish ranting. When she had, he adjusted his glasses. "You're the natural, Haruhi. What you're showing our mistresses is that the natural host is a bitch. A bastard. A shitty scholarship student. The reason I add so much to your debt is because I _know _you can do it, and lately, you're putting in less and less effort."

Haruhi opened her mouth, then closed it. He was right. She had been putting in less and less effort. She was feeling like crap lately, only worrying about homework since most of the time it was the only thing that could keep her at bay for some reason. Kyoya crouched down on his knees, noticing Haruhi's eyes fill with tears before she did herself. "Hey," he began softly, "we all know what you're capable of. We all want to see that Haruhi again. Can you bring her back for us, please?"

Haruhi nodded, pulling the cuffs of her shirt over her hands and gently wiping away the tears before they fell so her face didn't get red and puffy. Kyoya smirked. "How about we wait for the rest of the girls to leave? I don't want to cause a scene walking in there like this. Renge would probably assume it was a yaoi moment between us..." he muttered. She giggled slightly, her voice cracking.

"Ky-Kyoya senpai?" she stuttered. Kyoya looked up.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go ahead..."

"It's about my dad..."

"Okay..."

"Well, he's-"

"MON AMI!" Tamaki screeched through the now open door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kyoya stood up, calmly adjusting his glasses. "Just explaining Haruhi's debt to her," he said softly. Tamaki glanced from Haruhi to Kyoya before rushing to Haruhi's side.

"DADDY'S SO SORRY YOU'VE GOT THIS STUPID DEBT! DADDY CAN TAKE CARE OF IT, HE PROMISES!"

"Erm, that's okay, senpai...I know I can handle it." She winked to Kyoya, who stood, dumbfounded. She walked back through the open door. "Tamaki senpai and Kyoya senpai are a bit busy at the moment. I can entertain for a few minutes until they're back!"

Kyoya smirked from the doorway. _That's my Haruhi. _

* * *

'Hey mom. We had a long talk today, Kyoya senpai and I. He made me realize the reason I'm so slow and stressed lately. I think so, anyways. It's just really hard right now, with dad being in the hospital. I love you so much and miss you even more. I wish you were right here with me.'

* * *

**Okay, so I thought of this really cool idea to do at the end of each chapter, where Haruhi is talking to her mother about what's going on. Sometimes they reveal more to the storyline, like this one did... :3**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review! Every single one counts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to me! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She stumbled out of bed, feeling her head throb. She moaned in pain, stumbling out the door and into the bathroom. She proceeded to wash her face with cold water, which didn't help bring down the fever. She realized that school was out of the question when she vomited up all of the food she had eaten in the past twelve hours over the course of the next thirty minutes. She also wouldn't be stopping by the hospital to check on her father right before and after school. "This sucks," she muttered to the toilet, leaning up against the wall and pulling her hair away from her neck and searching for a hairtie to somewhat tie it up.

After a few minutes of feeling her heart beat quickly, she tried to bring herself to her feet using the marble counter to steady herself. She succeeded, shuffling her feet and pulling herself to the doorway. She looked both ways, thinking her father would be there. He wasn't, obviously. She sighed, carefully crossing the hall into her bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the time, it was six-thirty. The hosts were supposed to have a meeting at seven that morning...

Kyoya's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, reading and rereading the text before typing a quick reply and stuffing it back into his pocket. He proceeded down the hall to the music room, opening the door to reveal a dancing Tamaki. "And Daddy has so much planned for later tonight! I'm going to announce it! I can do it!" he sang. Kyoya rolled his eyes, proceeding to his table.

After watching him for a few more minutes, Kyoya spoke. "What will you be revealing?"

Tamaki's head snapped towards the man sitting at the table, "What're you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"What you were singing about. Did you not see me come in?"

"No..."

"That explains it. Start getting ready, the other hosts should be here soon."

Tamaki rushed to his station, cleaning it up somewhat from yesterday. He then began pulling graphs and charts out of the back closet. Kyoya rolled his eyes again, adjusting his glasses. "No, not the charts..." he muttered.

Haruhi drifted back to sleep, wondering about the meeting they were supposed to have that morning.

The hosts finished their meeting, each of them filing out of the room except Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya. Kyoya was putting the large charts back as they sat on the couch to wait for him to finish. When he did, he was shocked to see the twins still there. "You should go to class," he stated bluntly.

"Where's Haruhi?" they asked in unison.

"She's not feeling well. She stayed home." Kyoya then left the room, the twins eyeing him suspiciously. Soon they followed, turning and going down the hall to their classroom.

Haruhi woke up three hours later, feeling much better. Her head had stopped throbbing, so she stood up and stretched. She picked her cell phone up off of the nightstand, going into the living room and sitting on the couch. She turned on the television, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping herself like a caterpillar inside. She sighed, thinking about how much homework she would have to get caught up on. She opened her phone, going to ask the twins to get her assignments for her. She noticed a text message from Kyoya. She eyed it suspiciously, opening it and smiling slightly.

* * *

'Hey mom. I had a very interesting day today, and it's not even noon. This morning was rough, but I got all of my homework done early thanks to Kyoya-senpai. I think I'll be fine to visit dad later, but I still wanna wait to make sure. I love you so much and miss you more.'

* * *

**Hey, quick update, right? Hahah, it's a short chapter though... :/ the next one will be longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so right now I have 5 stories in-progress, so if there's one you really like that you haven't seen an update from in a while don't be afraid to PM me and tell me to get off my lazy ass and do it! ;P**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to me! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tamaki chattered all the way through lunch, Kyoya wondering if Haruhi had gotten his text. At one point he heard Tamaki's voice stop, so he looked to his left and to his surprise he wasn't there. He shrugged, probably went to use the restroom or something. He then texted Haruhi again. 'Sorry for the way I yelled at you a couple days ago.'

Haruhi's phone buzzed on the coffee table. She paused doing her homework and picked it up, noticing it was another text message from Kyoya. She smiled slightly when she read it. 'It's fine, senpai. I've never known you to apologize for anything before. ;)' She then set her phone back down, writing down many numbers in her algebra notebook.

Kyoya sat patiently waiting for Tamaki to return when he heard his phone go off. He slid it out of his pocket, reading the text message. He typed a quick reply, then stood up and turned his phone off and walked back to the 2A classroom. He didn't want it going off during class.

He changed his mind halfway down the hallway, turning it back on and setting it to vibrate. They were reviewing that day, so what was the harm in texting Haruhi? He sat in the back anyways...

Haruhi blushed madly at his text message for some reason. 'Call me Kyoya,' she repeated in her head over and over. Why did he want her to call him 'Kyoya'? Why not the senpai part? She shrugged it off, replying. 'Okay, Kyoya.'

He looked down to his vibrating hand that still gripped the cell phone. 'Whatcha up to?' he replied.

'Homework.'

'You feeling any better?'

'Much.'

'That's good. Think you'll be able to stop by for the host club meeting later? Tamaki wants to announce something...I'm not sure what it is.'

'Haha, sure, if I can catch a ride. I'm sure as hell not walking outside in this cold weather.'

'I can give you a ride.'

'OK, see you at..?'

'3:15, is that okay?'

'Perfect.'

Haruhi stared at her phone, waiting for a reply from Kyoya. He never replied to her last message, so she shrugged and placed the phone back down on the coffee table. She finished up her homework quickly, slipping into some jeans and a sweatshirt. She then put on some tennis shoes, sitting on the couch and waiting for Kyoya, even though it was only two thirty.

Kyoya scribbled through his pop quiz, waiting patiently for the teacher to come collect it while trying to text Haruhi back. "Mr. Ootori, you know there's no texting in class," said the suddenly appeared teacher. "Phone, please."

"But sir," Kyoya replied quietly, "I have business to attend to after school and I was just confirming the plans."

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Very well." He took the pop quiz and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "I'd better not see it again until after the last bell rings."

Kyoya nodded understandingly, Tamaki turning around and giving him a thumbs-up. Kyoya nodded, smiling softly. He was always good at talking his way out of things.

Haruhi put a movie in the DVD player, hoping it would pass time quickly. It did, and soon it was three o'clock. She turned off the television, going into the bathroom and brushing down her hair. She then grabbed her phone, noticing it was almost dead. She shrugged, the thing could live another hour on ten percent battery. She heard her phone ring again, looking down to see an incoming call from Kyoya. "Hello?" she said as she answered it.

"I'm on my way," Kyoya replied.

"A simple hello would have been nice..." Haruhi mumbled, quietly enough so Kyoya didn't hear it. "Okay, when do you think you'll get here?"

"About ten minutes or so."

"And Kyoya sen-Kyoya?" she corrected herself.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," Kyoya blushed slightly. "See you then, alright? Bye." He hung up the phone, stuffing it back into his pocket as he drove. Haruhi sighed, stuffing hers into her pocket and sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

'Hey mom, I don't know if this is a good idea or not, having Kyoya senpai give me a ride...and now he wants me to just call him Kyoya? I don't really understand what's going on...I love you a lot and miss you more.'

* * *

**Can I get a waffle from all my KyoXHaru shippers out there? ##### Well I ship Haruhi and every host, but ya know. KyoXHaru is my current obsession. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So FanFiction ate my chapter, otherwise this would have been up last night, so at the moment I'm pissed off. XP Sorry if that makes the chapter worse! I'll try my best to type like I was typing last night! **

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to me! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi jumped up when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly opened the door, "Kyoya senpai. Won't you come in?" She gestured to the room. He nodded, coming inside.

"Just Kyoya, Haruhi," he smiled. She blushed a little bit. "Well, the meeting doesn't start for another half hour, so there's no point in getting there and waiting twenty minutes..."

Haruhi sat down on the couch, Kyoya next to her. "I hear Ranka's in the hospital. What happened to get him there?" Kyoya asked in such a sympathetic voice that Haruhi had to look to make sure it was Kyoya. Kyoya's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder as she told him.

"Due to drugs, he said he was going to move out and leave me to pay rent, and he ended up tripping down the stairs..." she explained quietly. Kyoya nodded.

"I'm so sorry. It must get really lonely around here."

"Not really, I mean there's usually a host at my door every evening, usually the twins or Tamaki senpai," she muttered. "Sometimes..." she shook her head.

Kyoya chuckled. "That sounds like them, to bother you. Does anyone else know about the incident?"

"No," Haruhi admitted. "Nobody but you and my mom."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "You still talk to your mom...?" he more stated than asked.

"At the end of every school day, in the morning, and at night, and sometimes at lunch too..."

Kyoya smiled. "You're such a character, Haruhi."

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi looked at him confusedly.

"You're like one of those characters who can talk to their loved ones without breaking down. I can't do that," he looked down to his hands.

"I still don't know how that makes me a character, though..."

"Character, as in unrealistic," he murmured. "It's pretty unrealistic that you just happened to stumble upon the host club, happened to break that vase, and happened to gain yourself a large debt..."

_And happened to fall in love with one of the hosts, _Haruhi thought. _Wait, no! Do I? I didn't think I did. I'm so confused... _

"Haruhi? Something on your mind?" Kyoya asked, looking up at her and noticing her staring at nothing in particular.

"Huh? Oh, not really," she muttered. "We should probably get going. The meeting's gonna start soon..." She stood up.

"Right," Kyoya replied, standing up also. He walked over to the door, opening it and allowing Haruhi to walk through first. She said thanks quietly, waiting for him to come out also so she could close and lock the door.

He led her down to his car, opening the door for her. She got in, nodding in thanks, and pulled the door shut. He walked around the front of the car and got in also, putting the key in the ignition. "I've never actually seen you drive before, Kyoya sen...Kyoya."

"Sometimes it's nice to get out and drive without my drivers questioning why I'm going where," he replied with a smirk. Haruhi sat back in her seat, a small smile on her face.

* * *

'Hey mom, how's it going up there? It sure is going weird down here. There's one thing I always vowed to never do and I think I broke my own vow. What do I do? I love you a lot and miss you more.'

* * *

**YES! THANK GOD IT DIDN'T EAT THIS UPDATE! I still like the other one better though... -_-'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking so long for an update! I just went up to Mackinac City for a couple days and didn't have any internet. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kyoya pulled up to the school, getting out of the car after taking the keys out. Haruhi got out also, waiting for Kyoya to come around the car. They walked in together, Haruhi feeling herself get a little warm. She took off her sweatshirt, wrapping it around her waist.

They walked to the music room, Haruhi pushing open the door for both of them. Kyoya quietly said thanks, meeting up with Tamaki, who was standing in front of where the hosts always gathered. Haruhi quickly made her way to the couch and sat between the twins. Haruhi couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a flash of jealousy in Kyoya's eyes.

They went through the meeting, talking about the usual: the prices, what they need to cut down on, what they need to keep doing, and most of all, who needed to step up their game and why. After they had finished, Kyoya sat down in the large chair, Tamaki remaining standing. "I have an announcement to make," he said proudly. He looked directly at Haruhi. "Haruhi, I...I love you," he said softly. Hunny "aww"ed, Mori smiled slightly, Hikaru glared daggers, Kaoru sat quietly, and Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Haruhi's face went pale and warm. Tamaki frowned. "Haruhi? Are you alright? You don't look too good..."

She smiled slightly. "I'm fine, just a little..." Her face went a bit green as she stood up and ran to the bathroom, Tamaki frowning.

"Really? I tell her I love her and she goes and throws up? Ugh, I should have known!" He kicked the edge of the table, going to sit in his emo corner.

"Actually, Tamaki, she's been sick all day. We shouldn't have even made her come to this meeting, honestly."

"But I had to tell her _today!" _

"Why today?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't know if he should tell them... "No reason. I'm just really antsy."

Kyoya looked at him suspiciously but dropped the subject. Haruhi came out of the bathroom, her face still pale. "Erm, Kyoya senpai, do you know any doctors?"

"Why?" Kyoya stood up.

"..." She didn't want to answer. Kyoya ran over to the bathroom, seeing blood all over the floor. "I think I may have just thrown up blood..."

"That's not good," Kyoya muttered. "Come on, I've gotta take you to the hospital."

"What?! It's just a little blood, that's alright, I can just call some of my relatives to come take care of me-"

"Which ones, Haruhi? Your dad's in the hospital!" he whisper-shouted. Tears filled her eyes.

"I know..."

"Come on. You're coming with me and that's final."

* * *

**GAH! I'm sorry for the short chapter! Please don't hurt me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup everyone! I'm back with another chapter :3**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means a lot to me! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Haruhi followed behind Kyoya as he called an ambulance. She felt herself getting dizzy, her forehead getting hotter. "Ky-Kyoya senpai? Can we just...sit down for a minute?" she asked in a soft voice, leaning on a windowsill and breathing heavily. "I just wanna...take a nap..."

"No, Haruhi. You have to listen to me. We can't stop moving." Kyoya looked at her worriedly, taking her hand.

"But Kyoya," she whined. "Can't I just...?" She passed out on the ground, Kyoya's eyes filling with tears as he scooped her up bridal style and ran out the doors of Ouran. He could see the ambulance approaching and stood and waited for it.

Two men came out of the back of the truck as soon as the vehicle stopped. They pulled a fold-up gurney out of the back, popping it up and gently setting Haruhi on it. They wheeled it into the ambulance, Kyoya following to make sure Haruhi would get there safely.

They began stabbing needle after needle into her, covering her face with a mask. Kyoya sat, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but couldn't. Instead they ran down his cheeks, after starting they couldn't seem to stop. She seemed fine when he went to get her, what happened?

They stopped at the hospital, one of the men carefully wheeling her out of the car and into the hospital. Doctors and nurses accumulated around him, looking at the girl with worried expressions. They pushed her into a room, beginning major operations.

The other doctor had stayed in the car with Kyoya. "She your girlfriend?" he asked quietly. Kyoya shook his head.

"I wish."

"She's really pretty," he smiled softly at him. "I would be in there with her every second I had the chance."

Kyoya looked over to him. "What do you mean by that?"

The doctor sighed. "Unless there's some sort of miracle, I don't think she has that much longer...sorry buddy," he hopped out of the car. "I'm gonna go find them. You can come if you want."

Kyoya nodded, hopping out also. Tears formed in his eyes again as he tried to think how things would be without Haruhi. He couldn't do it. He followed the doctor through the hospital until they got to Haruhi's room where she sat unconscious on the bed. Kyoya took a seat in a chair near the bed, not moving as the doctors did procedure after procedure.

His phone rang and he stepped out into the hall to answer it. "Hell-"

"KYOYAWHERE AREYOUWHAT'SGOINGONISHARUHIALRIGHT?" Tamaki screamed so loudly Kyoya had to pull the phone away from his ear. When he was finally done he put the phone back up to his ear.

"Haruhi's in the hospital. Apparently she's not doing so great..." a tear fell as he was talking. He wiped it away quickly.

"WHATHOSPITALWHATDOESSHEHAVEARETHEYOPERATINGONHERR IGHTNOW?" Tamaki screamed again. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"The hospital nearest to Ouran. And yes, they're operating on her right now."

"WE'LLBERIGHTTHEREHARUHIDON'TWORRY!"

Kyoya sighed. Like Haruhi really wanted all the hosts there with her...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! More to come soon! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so bad to do this to all you guys :'( I have some tricks up my sleeve though, don't worry! ;P**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kyoya went back into the room, looking at Haruhi with a soft smile. Her eyes were open and she seemed to be registering. "Hey, Haruhi," he said softly, sitting down in a chair by the door as to not get in the doctors ways.

"Are you her guardian?" one of the doctors asked him. He shook his head.

"Do you know who her guardian is?" they asked impatiently.

"Ranka Fujioka," he replied. The doctor nodded, reaching for a clipboard and scribbling on it. "And do you happen to know their phone number? Cell number? Work number?"

"I highly doubt they'll help. Mr. Fujioka is in the hospital after slipping down a flight of stairs."

The doctor sighed impatiently. "Then why did you tell me they were her guardian?!"

"You simply asked who her guardian was, not if they were capable of guarding her at this current time."

"Well then do you have a number we can call in case of emergency?"

Kyoya gave him his phone number, the host club's landline, and Tamaki's cell phone number as the very last resort. The doctor nodded, scribbling down the information and going back to work. Kyoya reclined in the chair tiredly, looking at the girl. He was approached by a short nurse. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second out in the hallway?" she asked quietly. Kyoya rose an eyebrow, nodding and leaving the room. The nurse followed. Kyoya leaned against the wall as the nurse shut the door quietly, then turned to face him. "So, I hear you're temporarily Miss Fujioka's guardian. Is this correct?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Your name is Kyoya Ootori, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay. These are just some security precautions to know we have the real Kyoya Ootori. Photo ID?"

Kyoya pulled his wallet out of his pocket, showing her the ID and her nodding. She then asked him some questions that were on the personal side. She nodded when she was finished. "Mr. Ootori, I'll be happy to inform you that what Miss Fujioka has is much less serious than we thought. She has about an eighty percent chance of living at the moment. This number could change, though. I'll keep you updated as well as Miss Fujioka."

Kyoya nodded, sighing with relief in his head. "Thank you."

"No problem," the nurse smiled, going back into the room. Kyoya followed, sitting down in his chair. He watched Haruhi's eyes wander as he wondered what she might have gotten in just a day.

After giving the girl some medicine and attaching her to a blood drip, the doctors and nurses left all except for one. The nurse began hooking up various machines, then left with a polite nod to Kyoya. He nodded in return, going to sit next to the girl in the chair by the bed. Haruhi's eyes followed him. He chuckled softly. "You know, Tamaki said he was coming to visit you, but he never came..."

"Haruhi, daddy's here!" Tamaki whisper-shouted as he paraded through the door. Haruhi groaned softly, closing her eyes. Tamaki frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"She's in the hospital, you idiot, of course something is wrong..."

Tamaki huffed. "Other than that."

"Just go sit down somewhere." Tamaki nodded, sitting down in the chair Kyoya had been sitting in earlier that day. He bounced lightly in it. Kyoya frowned at him. "Well, the good news is it's not as serious as they thought," Kyoya said to both of them. "You have an eighty percent chance of living through this, when at first they thought it would take a miracle." He smiled softly.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, looking to Kyoya seriously.

"Whatever it is, it must have been beating on her for a long time without her knowing...this kind of thing doesn't just happen overnight."

Haruhi opened her eyes, looking to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled softly down at her. He gently put a hand on her cheek, which was cold. "My, your cheek is cold," he muttered. She smiled softly.

"How you feeling, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked quietly, standing up and moving to a closer chair.

"Oh...kay," she replied slowly. Her voice was raspy and dry. She swallowed a few times, trying to solve the dry throat. Kyoya lit up when she talked.

The nurse Kyoya had talked to previously came through the door, wheeling a cart of medicine. "Mr. Ootori, who is your friend?" she asked, pulling gloves onto her hands.

"Tamaki Suoh, ma'am," he replied. Tamaki smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you," Tamaki said. The nurse nodded. She then proceeded to put medicines into shots. She pushed a needle into Haruhi's arm, making her eyes widen and her whimper a little.

"Don't worry dear, you'll get your voice back soon," the nurse said.

"She just talked to us a few minutes ago," Kyoya muttered.

"She did? Wow, that was quick. I have a feeling at this pace, you'll be out of here in a couple weeks!" The nurse was genuinely happy for her. Kyoya smiled.

_I hope so, _he thought.

* * *

**OOH! A TWIST! I hope nobody completely hates me after that last chapter...I left it at a bad spot...I'm sorry! DX**


	8. Chapter 8

**GAH! School just started and I'm in honors' classes! DX NUUUUUUU! I'll try to update once a week, if not more, but I might get a little overpowered. The madness is creeping in... (# if you watch Soul Eater! :P)**

**ANYWAYS, hope you guys all enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kyoya stayed the night at the hospital as well as Tamaki. They listened to Haruhi's attempts to speak and the rate of living keep going higher and higher. Kyoya smiled softly, standing up and stretching. "I'll be back this afternoon, I promise. Tamaki and I have some business to take care of back at the host club."

"That's right," Tamaki smiled proudly. "I've got some brilliant ideas to share with the other hosts!"

"Where are they?" Haruhi asked, not capable of speaking very long sentences.

"The other hosts?" Tamaki asked to clarify. She nodded.

"I told them all about your condition and how I needed to make sure it was okay with the doctors to have so many visitors," Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses. She nodded again.

"Thank you."

Kyoya nodded, then turned to the door and began walking out as some doctors came in to give her her morning medications. Tamaki followed, telling his darling daughter how he would be back later to make sure she was still alright. Kyoya rolled his eyes, dragging him out of the room. They then went to school, telling the principal of Haruhi's condition. He nodded, allowing them to have cell phones in class in case of an emergency call and letting them leave school for lunchtime.

Kyoya nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket and taking it into class with him. Tamaki did the same.

_After class _

Kyoya and Tamaki rushed up to the club room, hastily completing their task and rushing back off towards the hospital. In the car on the way there, Kyoya's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked when he answered it.

"We've discovered the illness that Miss Fujioka has," Kyoya instantly recognized the voice of the short nurse. He smiled to himself, pulling the phone away from his ear and turning on speaker phone as the nurse explained it to them.

"Thank you for informing us," Kyoya said.

"No problem." The nurse hung up just as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They opened the door, first Tamaki leaving then Kyoya. Kyoya shut the door behind him, running into the lobby and immediately looking for the elevator. Tamaki was a few steps ahead of him, so he jogged to keep up.

They hopped in the elevator, hitting the button they needed and sitting in silence during the elevator ride. When it opened, they sprinted down the empty hallway to Haruhi's room, pushing open the door to reveal a peacefully sleeping Haruhi. "What's the rate?" Kyoya asked the nurse off to the side, who was preparing her medicine needles. The nurse looked up.

"It's looking pretty good. Right now she's at eighty-seven and three tenths percent chance of living."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this incredibly short chapter! DX**


	9. Chapter 9

**I think that I should probably apologize to all you'se out there who were so used to me updating every 1-3 days and now it's a miracle if I get an update in every week. I'm really sorry, I'm pretty busy with school work! DX**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kyoya sat down in his usual chair. "Hey, Kyoya," Tamaki spoke softly so he didn't wake the sleeping Haruhi, "I've gotta head home. You call me if anything goes wrong." Tamaki then left the room, closing the door quietly. Kyoya pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking down at it and playing with the cover in his hands. He should probably head home too...

He heard the girl mutter something. Confused, he looked over at her. "Haruhi...?" he asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

He heard a soft giggle, more muttering following. He shrugged. She must just talk in her sleep.

She continued giggling and muttering for about ten minutes before Kyoya was able to pick out a full word. "Senpai..."

He looked over at her again, noticing a small smile on her face. She must be talking about Tamaki...

"Kyoya."

At this, his ears suddenly perked up and listened for more words. "Yeah Haruhi?" he asked mindlessly. It's not like she would answer.

"Tamaki...left?" she muttered almost softly enough that Kyoya couldn't hear it.

"Yeah," he shrugged, wondering how he had gotten an answer from a sleeping girl.

"Good," she murmured, giggling a little more as a grin crept to her lips. Kyoya chuckled softly.

And that was the end of their conversation, until an hour later Haruhi woke up, looking around the room slowly. The smile had been long gone, but was now returning. Kyoya looked at her confusedly. "You looking for someone?"

"Tamaki...left?" she asked him. He nodded.

_Deja vu, _he thought.

The smile became a grin. "Good," she giggled.

_Deja vu, _he thought again. He chuckled.

Haruhi sat up on the bed, pulling her legs in so she was sitting Indian style and facing Kyoya. "I feel a lot better. Can I go now?"

Kyoya, sadly, shook his head. "The doctors have the say-so. So if they say you can, you can."

She nodded slowly. "Alright."

The two then had a casual conversation despite the fact that they were in a hospital room. They continued chatting all through the night, and when the nurse came in to give Haruhi her morning medications, she saw Haruhi and Kyoya sound asleep on the hospital bed, one arm wrapped around Haruhi's shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, check out my new story 'Host Club: After Hours'! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola peepz! I'm thinking since I'm getting really close to the end of 'The Drama of a Christmas Party' soon I'm gonna post another not-so serious story! Any ideas?**

**Virtual waffle to those who favorited/followed/reviewed! (^.^)/ # \(^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The nurse came in the next morning, chuckling at the two on the bed. He gently shook Kyoya awake. "Mr. Ootori, the rate is now eighty-seven point five," she said happily. He smiled sleepily.

"Thank you for telling me," he mumbled, sitting up and realizing he had slept with his glasses on...again. He stood up and stretched, watching the nurses come in and give the girl her daily medications. She seemed to be perfectly asleep. "Do you mind telling her that if I'm not here when she wakes up, I had to go do a few things?" he asked the short nurse. She nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Ootori."

He smiled at her, leaving the hospital room and hopping in the empty elevator, pressing the lobby button. He sat patiently as the elevator moved, stepping out of it when it stopped on the first floor. He half-ran out the door, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he did so. It was dead. "Shit," he mumbled, looking around for a photo booth so he could call someone to get a ride.

But who?

Tamaki and the other hosts were at school. Mr. Fujioka was in the hospital. He sighed, finally giving up and beginning to walk home. _Commoners walk, _he thought. _Haruhi walks. It can't be that bad. _

Oh, but it was.

His shirt clung to him from sweating so much. He had never, ever had to walk anywhere, not even to the park down the street. Walking all the way across town? Now that was awful. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, fumbling to get them into the keyhole. When they finally made their way there, he turned the key and pushed the door open to reveal his spotless condo.

Haruhi woke up slowly, looking around the room and temporarily forgetting where she was. Then she remembered and began searching for Kyoya. "He went to go do something," the short nurse told her. She nodded. "Your rate is eighty-seven point five," she said cheerfully. Haruhi smiled.

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. We plan for that number to go higher if we keep you on this medication."

He hopped in the shower after taking his sweaty clothes off and tossing them in the hamper. He washed up quickly, hopping out and wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran across the hall, searching through the dresser for a nice shirt and some jeans and undergarments. He put the clothing on, using the towel to dry his hair somewhat.

The doctors, nurses, and Haruhi had a pleasant talk about how good things were looking for her. They explained what had happened to her and how they had mistaken the illness to something else. She replied with longer sentences than the previous night, and was very pleased with that fact.

Kyoya then put his phone on the charger and left it there, grabbing his laptop off his desk and sitting down on his bed. He searched the school's website, copying and pasting the next two week's homework assignment chart onto a document on his phone so he could work on them from the hospital room. He also printed off the first year's homework assignment schedule, placing it on top of his dresser.

After his phone was fully charged, he yanked it off the charger and was out the door. He called his limousine driver to drive him this time, because walking like a commoner is terrible.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it was short! DX**


End file.
